A Voltage Coupled Oscillator (VCO) utilized in a coupled Voltage Controlled Oscillator (VCO) array may include a tank circuit. Voltage control coupled to a varactor element in the tank circuit may be employed to vary a frequency of the VCO. The values of an inductance and/or a capacitance (example circuit elements) of the tank circuit may be subject to variations based on factors such as manufacturing process variation, power supply and temperature. The varactor voltage control may be utilized to calibrate the aforementioned variations. However, this may come at the price of reduced range of frequencies over which the voltage control can be used.